


A Woman Of Many Talents

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot - Felicity isn't available to come into Team-Arrow headquarters, Oliver is curious why, at first he's jealous but then he discovers what Felicity is up to, he finds himself impressed once again but he marvellous Felicity Smoak. Olicity cuteness set during season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Of Many Talents

“I’m really really sorry but I can’t come in tonight, I’ll remote accessing our computers and send you everything I can… Should be about 10-15 minutes?” 

“Hot date huh?” Oliver quipped, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. He had no right to be jealous…. But he was.

“What? No? Noo. Far from it.”

“If you’re not with Ray then what’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah great, just making grilled cheese and watching the Lion King with my little buddies here,” she smiled as she ushered a 5 year old girl, Ella, and an 8 year old boy Thomas towards her TV. “Go watch, I’ll bring it in to you,” she whispered to the kids, directing her voice away from the phone. 

“What?” Oliver puzzled. 

“I’m babysitting,” she explained. 

“You babysit?” Oliver asked, obviously surprised. 

“Try not to sound so surprised that someone would trust me with their kids.”

“Its not that, I just didn’t know you knew anyone with kids, I mean other than Dig.” 

“Oliver I know I’m a geek but I do have friends.”

“Of course.”

“Do you really just imagine that when I’m not with you I’m home alone watching Netflix?”

“Well… No. I mean. Obviously not. It’s just, you don’t really talk about your friends much. Yourself really.” 

“I guess not. We’re always kind of busy and it just doesn’t come up that much. Anyway its not like I’ve got a huge hidden secret life, it is mostly just Netflix. The kids belong to a neighbor of mine.”

“You know your neighbors?” Oliver asked incredulously. He ran background checks on his neighbors, he didn’t make small talk with them, not since leaving the mansion anyway, and that didn’t count. Sharing cocktails with rich people wasn’t the same as making friends in the elevator. You had to be nice to do that. You had to care. 

“Some of them. My Mom was a single mom I know how hard it is so I like to be a friendly face, help out if I can.”

“You’re a saint you know that.”

“I’m just an ordinary girl.”

“Felicity that is one thing you are not,” Oliver argued, a grin on his face, his eyes lit up as he imagined her in her PJs watching movies with the kids and tucking them into bed. He’d never met the children, but somehow it was easy to imagine, after all she took care of him, Ray and Dig. She watched out for them. But to do that for her neighbors on top of the crazy hours she kept working for Ray and helping keep Team-Arrow functioning. That was pretty exceptional. 

“Thanks,” Felicity muttered dryly. Just when she thought he’d at least started to see her as a woman and not just a nerd/former employee. 

“It’s a compliment.”

“Well, thanks,” this time she said it with a smile and Oliver could hear it on his end. 

“I guess I’d better let you get back.”

“Yeah I should or I’ll there’ll be grilled cheese in my rug.” 

“Right. Well, have fun, goodnight.” Oliver was normally so curt on the phone but he sounded like he didn't want to hang up. If she didn't know he was so busy she might have tried to keep him on the line, she was enjoying just talking without any crime fighting or life-or-death scenarios involved. 

“Goodnight Oliver.” 

Felicity held the receiver against her chest for a moment, biting her lip. It wasn’t a big deal; it was just…. She wasn’t sure she’d ever managed to keep Oliver on the phone for that long when it wasn’t Team-Arrow related. It was nice. He was interested. He made her smile. He thought she was special. 

“Felicity,” Ella called from the living area, jolting Felicity back to reality.


End file.
